londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
Hammersmith
The Hammersmith and City line is a line of the London Underground, coloured salmon pink on the London Underground Map, running between Hammersmith in West London and Barking in East London. Formerly part of the Metropolitan line, part of it is the oldest underground railway in the world, as it includes the first part of the London Underground, the section between Paddington and Farringdon, which opened on January 10, 1863. It ranks 10th out of the 11 lines in passenger numbers. Out of the 28 stations served, 16 are underground. The original line opened on the June 13, 1864, although Hammersmith moved to a different location in 1868. With the exception of the two-stop Waterloo & City Line and the East London Line (which is no longer a part of the Underground) it is the least used line on the Underground (as well as the least used sub-surface line). History The line was a branch of the Metropolitan line until 1988, though in later years it was increasingly operated as a separate line, with the sections not used by the rest of the Metropolitan line (from Hammersmith to Baker Street and from Liverpool Street to Barking) not included on the main Metropolitan line maps. This is also reflected in the line's use of London Underground C69 Stock equipment, as opposed to the London Underground A60 Stock used on the 'main' Metropolitan Line. The name derives from the Hammersmith and City Railway (H&CR), a 5-km (3-mile) section between Hammersmith (Grove Road) station and Westbourne Park that opened in 1864 and was built and operated jointly by the Metropolitan and Great Western Railways between 1864 and 1868. Because the changeover is relatively recent, there are many stations on the line with permanent tiles and metal maps that still state that the Metropolitan Line runs there (for example, Bromley-by-Bow station with the District Line); the Hammersmith and City Line taking over many parts of the Metropolitan Line has confined it to the north-west, resulting in it having no interchange with the District Line. Trains All Hammersmith & City line trains are in the distinctive London Underground livery of red, white and blue and are formed of C stock. The line shares trains with the Circle and District (Wimbledon-Edgware Road branch) lines. Map Stations in order from west to east * Hammersmith (change for District Line and Piccadilly Line) * Goldhawk Road * Shepherd's Bush Market * Wood Lane * Latimer Road * Ladbroke Grove * Westbourne Park * Royal Oak * Paddington (Trains to Heathrow) merges with Circle line and the District line * Edgware Road (change for Circle line and District Line trains; terminus of District line.) * Baker Street (change for Bakerloo Line, Jubilee Line and Metropolitan Line trains) merges with Metropolitan line * Great Portland Street * Euston Square (Euston) * King's Cross St Pancras (Trains to Gatwick and Luton) * Farringdon (Trains to Gatwick and Luton) * Barbican * Moorgate * Liverpool Street (Trains to Stansted) separates from Circle and Metropolitan lines, joins District line * Aldgate East * Whitechapel * Stepney Green * Mile End * Bow Road * Bromley-by-Bow * West Ham * Plaistow * Upton Park * East Ham * Barking